First Impressions
by HalfxInsane
Summary: First impressions are rarely ever right in their case, the first impression was only somewhat right. [Non canon Digimon]


(Don't own Digimon. Kthxbai. I do own Akumu and my friend owns Jun, and Aoi, and Kazuki.)

First impressions were rarely ever right.

In this case, the first impression was only somewhat right, only somewhat.

He could still remember when he first saw her. She'd been a pretty girl, oh yes, he'd admit to that, but she hid secrets. The first word that had popped into his mind when he laid his pretty blue eyes on the pretty teenaged girl was "goth".

She'd had such black hair and it fell to the mid of her back like a waterfall of straight strands with bangs that fell elegantly around her face. Her skin was so pale, practically white, and the black hair framing her pretty little face certainly didn't help. He figured she'd been wearing contacts because those uncaring, almond shaped eyes had crimson irses, the color of fresh blood that had been spilled upon the dead bodies of white, white doves.

Her clothing didn't help. She had more gel-bracelets then he cared to count on both wrists and two rings on her left hand with three on her right. Four necklaces were around her neck, but the two eeriest ones was a black threaded one with what looked like rather sharp shark teeth lining it, and another with a silver cat skull shaped pendent hanging from a silver chain. She'd been wearing dark purples and black, a navel length, elbow lengthed jacket like shirt of a black color and a dark purple tank-top which exposed a milky collarbone. He had taken rather quick notice of the fairly small chest and had scowled just a bit, but then moved on to examining her. She'd been wearing black jeans that clung to her thin hips and showed thin legs. A black belt wrapped around them, leaning to the side and he'd shuddered at a cat skull shaped buckle of a dull, silver color. Her shoes were the most normal thing about her; a pair of black and purple tennis shoes.

But his first impression had still been somewhat right about him.

When she first saw him, she couldn't of cared less. He was a scrawny little boy she decided who were stupid little glasses and happened to have very, very pretty blue eyes that were not at all. Within seconds she'd dubbed him "waste of time, nerd, and loser" and hadn't even really bothered after that. But she'd still inspected him, looking for anything that might be weakness. But she had seen none and it made her twitch. He was an average teenager looking around her age with typical black hair and a somewhat pale face. He did wear glasses and she despised them. They hid such pretty eye; but besides those eyes, she saw nothing interesting about him. He had long, feminine bangs and was moderately attractive she decided. He was clad like a typical person; baggy, blue jeans that were worn looking and a somewhat large, black t-shirt with something on the front but under it was a navy one. They looked a bit old as well, but she paid little if any mind to that. His shoes weren't much different, a pair of messily tied, white and black sneakers. There was little interest about him besides those pretty, pretty eyes of his. She'd always liked blue, not as much as red, but she had always liked blue. Still, he was just another person in the crowd. He had no jewelry, no necklaces or bracelets, no scars or marks, no nothing. He just had something in his hands he was messing with that was making sound... a gameboy obviously.

Her first impression? He was a loser.

His first impression? She needed a life.

--------

A low growl escaped his stomach and a scowl marked his face as he held it, opening the fridge with his free hand before finally he pulled out a slice of pizza. He grabbed it, sat in a chair in the dusty room, and took a lazy bite, chewing like this wasn't worth his time. He rested his elbow against the worn table, head resting in his palm as his other hand fed him the pizza. The sound of footsteps caused him to tense, though he didn't from his spot and instead took another bite of the pizza. Then he froze though as felt breath warm on his neck. It should of been icy.

"Jun-Jun-kun... why are you all alone? Shouldn't Aoi-chan or Kazuki-chan be with you?"

That voice was so soft, so sweet, coated in honey and melted chocolates and waxed over with frosting. Jun didn't shudder though, he remained still, frozen, teeth half sunk into the pizza.

"Leave me the hell alone, Akumu," he hissed, pulling the slice from his mouth as he sat it back down on the paper plate. He tensed again, and he swore he could just feel that smirk forming on her white lips as she reached around to his face and twisted his bang around her finger, pulling it back slowly over his head. It took all his will power not to bite that pale finger off.

"Why so mean, Jun-Jun-kun? Did I offend you?" she giggled, straightening up, fingers grasping the bang between her fingers loosely. The black stood out and she gave a small tug at the strand before dropping it. Lazily she walked around and bent, her face in front of his, crimson baring into blue. "You've got such pretty eyes," Akumu whispered, tone soft, sweet, not that fake sweetness.

"Shame they have to look at your ugly face," he remarked, leaning back, the closeness of their faces making him uneasy. Akumu smiled almost thoughtfully as she leaned in further, nose practically touching his. She whispered something but he couldn't made the words out, leaning back again until his balance was lost and he fell, still sitting on the chair, to the ground. He could see that grin, that insane grin and the amusement on that stupid face and he could just hear her giggling madly...

Oh wait, she really was giggling madly..

"Dammit, Akumu!" he cursed, pushing himself from his now laying position on the chair. "Go away! No one wants you around!" he shouted, pulling the chair up and dusting himself off. The girl smiled, leaning against the table, red eyes loosing the once sweet look they had and the emotion dulling to the point she looked like a corpse. He glared at her, hands balled into fists, knuckles paling.

"Aoi-chan caught a cold, just thought you should know," she stated softly, straightening up and walking out the door. She paused, looking behind her, face void of expression. "I hear it's pretty bad." With that, she left, and Jun blinked, frowning. He'd have to bring the little girl something to make her feel better. She was the only one who was actually kind to him.


End file.
